


Little Big

by kurokonekokilled



Series: Seireitei Dungeon [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM themes, Blowjobs, Choking, D/s themes, Daddy Kink, Dom Toshiro, Domme Rangiku, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Getting Together, Hickies, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Proper BDSM Etiquette, Rimming, bdsm club, because Nnoi has a Daddy kink in everything I write, consideration collars, healthy BDSM, kink negotiations, like he's an adult, positioning, proper aftercare, safe sane consensual, this took so fucking long to write, ultimate bankai Toshiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Modern day AU. Shinji is fresh out of a job, and his friend Toshiro asks him to come in to the club he works at to see if he wants to bartend there. He doesn't quite expect it to be a BDSM club, and he definitely doesn't expect his petite, scowly friend to be a Dom. But what he expects the least is the absolutely gorgeous (and terrifyingly tall) man Toshiro introduces him to.





	Little Big

Toshiro had actually offered him the job in the first place. He'd been hearing chatter of some of the frigid man’s friends working on starting up a club in town, but hadn't really paid it much attention. The type of club activities he was interested in weren't really the ones that went on in official spaces. 

Regardless, he was out of a job, since the lab he’d been working at had been shut down for illegal experimentation or something. He hadn't listened, just cut ties and got the hell out of there before he got involved in anything.

So, when Toshiro had mentioned that the club his friends had just finished up was still in need of an official bartender, and that experience and knowledge wasn't required, just a lot of good people skills, he'd agreed to go in for an interview. The short man had then pressured him into agreeing to go in with him one night he was working, check the place out.

Now, here Shinji was, standing with his hands in his pockets, long blond hair floating around his waist as he watched Toshiro chat with the pretty strawberry blond behind the front desk. So far, it was a little odd, considering that he couldn't hear the typical pounding bass, and that the room they were standing in was completely empty apart from the desk. 

“Hirako.”

Shinji shook himself out of his internal reverie, focusing his eyes back on Toshiro.

“Hmm?”

Toshiro rolled his eyes, obviously suppressing a grin, and leaned back against the desk. 

“Do you ever listen?” he asked good naturedly.

“Very occasionally,” Shinji replied smoothly, piano toothed grin firmly in place. “Did I miss something important?”

“Hopeless, Hirako,” Toshiro chided. “Since you're just here to check the place out and not for an official interview yet, Inoue asked if you wanted a working collar. I know you're unattached right now, but you obviously don't have to, and you can hide behind the bar if you want to stay out of the thick of it.”

Shinji stared at him dumbly for a few seconds, blinking slowly and trying to make sure his ears were working properly. 

“Hah?” he asked eloquently.

“Don't play coy, brat,” Toshiro laughed, cuffing him over the head. “I know you've been in the scene for years, so do you want a working collar or not?”

Again, several seconds of silence.

“You didn't think it might be important to mention that this was a BDSM club?” he asked incredulously, his voice tinged with laughter.

“If that’s a problem, you're more than welcome to leave.”

And wow, that redhead - Inoue, he was pretty sure - was fucking  _ scary  _ when she was pissed. He held his hands up placatingly, shaking his head.

“No, no sorry, that's not what I meant,” he rushed out, hoping to all hell that the ice would leave her gaze soon. “Like ‘Shiro said, I've been in the scene for years. I just didn't realize that that’s what this was. No problems with it, I think it's really cool.”

She eyed him distrustfully, but the chill in her gaze thawed.

“Don't call me ‘Shiro, Hirako,” Toshiro scolded. “And either take the collar or not, I start my shift in ten.”

“Ah, yes,” he said, turning back to Inoue with a small smile. “I would like one, please.”

She returned his smile slowly, turning and pulling one off the rack, along with a stack of papers. He was walked through each paper, signing where he needed to and showing her his most recent clean bill of health. Minutes later, she was filing his papers away and handing the thin strip of leather to Toshiro.

“I'll let you go ahead and put it on him, we've got a group coming in,” she said, gesturing to the surveillance screen that showed a group getting their IDs checked. 

Toshiro took it with a nod, turning to Shinji.

“You may,” the blond said before he'd even been asked, closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly.

As Toshiro slipped the leather around his throat, cinching it just tight enough to be comfortable, Shinji realized something, his eyes slitting open.

“I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff,” he said quietly as he followed the white haired man to the door. 

“I've been a Dom for longer than I've known you, Hirako,” Toshiro said with a smirk, swinging the door open and gesturing Shinji inside.

The blond’s eyes widened as he took everything in, scanning the scattered groups and couples milling between various equipment and comfortable looking couches.

“Wait a sec,” he said, turning back to Toshiro, who was now pulling his leather jacket off to reveal a light blue shirt with ‘Sereitei Dungeon’ emblazoned across the shoulders. “You're a Dom?” 

Toshiro shot a smirk over his shoulder, letting out a laugh as he saw Shinji’s wide eyes. 

“Yes, you little shit,” he chuckled. “And I'll string your ass up on the cross if I hear a single joke from you.”

“I can't tell if that's supposed to be a deterrent of an incentive,” Shinji deadpanned, laughing loudly when Toshiro turned with a scowl on his face. “I'll behave, pinky promise. Now, are you gonna show me around or what?”

“Give me five, I need to get fully changed,” Toshiro replied, nodding back towards what Shinji assumed was an employee break room. “I'll walk you around once I'm done, so don't stray too far.” He leveled the blond with a look before continuing, “You read the rules, and I know that you're capable of behaving, so  _ behave _ .”

“This is one of the few situations I don't mess around in, Toshiro,” he said seriously. “You don't have to worry about that, I promise.”

Toshiro gave him a sharp nod, turning on his heel and pushing open the door. Shinji leaned against the wall, eyes wandering over everything in more depth now, watching people and taking note of everything. 

So far, this seemed like a really fucking good place. There were reasonable, respectable rules in place that had safety at the forefront, everything that he could see was absolutely crystal clean, and there wasn't a single person there that had a bad vibe to them. That was difficult to find in this kind of scene, but this place seemed to have seeded out any bad apples quite successfully.

His eyes caught on someone as he looked around the room for a second time, drawing his attention like gravity. 

The man was tall as hell, he could tell that even slouched down on the couch as he was. He had pitch black hair pulled back into a bun, but a swath of it was falling forward and brushing a sharp cheekbone. When the man turned his head just slightly, Shinji could make out a white eyepatch. His other eye was thin and slanted, and he couldn't quite make out the color from here, but it looked light. 

Shinji wanted to find out exactly what color it was. 

The man was wearing a skin tight black shirt and black jeans that hung low on thin hips. It would be oh so easy to pull them down just a few inches more and find out what he was hiding under them. 

“I'll introduce you to everyone, you can stop eye fucking him,” Toshiro grumbled next to him, laughing as he jumped ever so slightly.

Shinji rolled his eyes, but didn't deny Toshiro’s statement. 

His eyes caught the flash of light coming from Toshiro’s belt, and his mouth momentarily went dry. Leather pants were practically painted onto his lean legs, a pair of police grade handcuffs hanging at his waist. There was a sturdy riding crop clipped to the other side.

“I don't fuck friends,” Toshiro said blandly, a grin twitching at the corners of his lips. 

“I don't want to fuck you, chibi,” Shinji teased, ducking the swat aimed for his head. “I just know how to appreciate fine art when I see it.” 

The younger man rolled his eyes and pulled him around the room, talking as he went, introducing and chatting, and, yeah, Shinji could see him as a Dom. He finally pulled them up to the group where Mr. Lanky was mingling, and Shinji stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Who's the cutie?” a gorgeous woman with bright green hair asked.

“Hi, Nelliel, it's nice to see you too. I've been great,” Toshiro deadpanned. 

She just cackled with laughter, rolling her eyes at his antics.

“This is Hirako Shinji,” he introduced. 

Shinji gave a small wave, trying to ignore the flush working onto his cheeks. 

“Hirako, this is Nel,” he said, nodding at the green haired woman. “Inoue at the front desk is her pup. The blond is Halibel.” She looked like she came straight from the shores of Hawaii, but she had a regal air about her as she nodded calmly. “Kimono boy is Shunsui, don't let him annoy you too badly,” he joked, continuing over the man’s - and wow, he was actually really pretty - protests. “That’s Byakuya and his boy, Renji,” he nodded at a black haired man trying to nod politely at him while wrangling the squirming man with fire engine hair on his lap. “Sousuke and his pet, Gin.” An absolutely stunning brunet, stroking the silvery hair of a grinning man kneeling at his feet and leaning against his knee. “Grimmjow.” A dangerously handsome blue haired man with a grin that nearly had him dropping his pants. “And, of course -”

“Me!” a happy voiced squealed, a voluptuous redhead popping out from Toshiro’s side. 

She came around him, grinning as she held out a hand. 

“I'm Rangiku, I'm the house Domme, so come find me if you want some fun, darling,” she said with a grin.

“Ma’am, if I was the least bit straight I'd be on my knees for you right now,” he smirked back, shaking the proffered hand.

She pouted theatrically before letting out a lyrical laugh. 

“He's going to be interviewing to be the bartender if he decides he likes it here,” Toshiro cut in.

“Oh good!” Rangiku chirped. “Inoue can only handle so much, and it's hard for us house Doms to switch off,” she said, inclining her head at Toshiro.

“Oh, wait, why would you have a bartender here?” he asked, realizing the issue. “Alcohol interferes with -”

“No alcohol,” Toshiro cut him off. “As you said, alcohol would interfere with consent. It’s more accurate to call it a snack bar, it's mostly so subs can get the calories they need after a scene. We serve soup and cocoa and juice and stuff like that.”

“Oh, alright, I'm good with that, then,” he replied. “Am I ok to stay and hang out, or do you want me to go home? I won't interfere with work or anything,” he said.

“Doesn't matter to me, brat, I'm not your Dom. You can do what you want as long as you behave. It'd be good to get to know your regulars, though, so if you want to stay, I'd say hang out with these guys,” Toshiro replied, turning with a wave and a knowing grin.

Shinji turned back to the group, twirling a strand of long hair around his finger. 

“Do you guys mind?” he asked shyly. 

“Of course not!” Nel said happily. 

“Now, it’d be quite stupid of us to turn away someone as beautiful as you,” Shunsui said smoothly, chuckling as Shinji broke out into a laugh.

“Take a seat,” a soft, high voice said. 

Shinji fought back a shiver and a blush as he took the proffered seat next to the guy he’d been eyeing up. 

“Um, ‘Shiro didn’t get to your name,” he said quietly, tilting his face up to look into that single eye. 

Grey. Almost lavender. Beautiful.

“Nnoitra,” the man said lowly. “You're Shinji, yeah?” 

Shinji nodded, still captivated by that warm grey eye. 

“Nice to meet you.”

Shinji took the offered hand, biting the inside of his cheek as he felt the calluses on his palm, the firm, steady grip.

  
  
  


The group talked for quite a bit, idle chatter and getting to know Shinji, Shunsui shamelessly flirting, but making no serious moves. Renji had started whining about wanting to suck Byakuya’s dick, so the man now had him knelt between his still clothed legs, whining as he pulled futilely at the hand in his hair.

“Hey, could someone tell me where the bathroom is?” Shinji asked. “I've been drinking water like crazy all day.”

“I've gotta go, too, so I'll take you,” Nnoitra offered from beside him.

The man had already stood and was holding a hand out to Shinji by the time he’d processed the offer. He took the hand and pulled himself up from the couch. God, he barely reached the bottom of the man’s chest. 

He followed Nnoitra to the bathroom, smiling shyly at him when the man held the door open for him. There were only stalls, so both of them did what they needed to do and came out to wash their hands.

“So,” Nnoitra said quietly. 

Shinji cocked his head as he pulled a paper towel out, rubbing it between his fingers.

“So?” he asked with a grin.

“Are you planning on sitting there and vibrating next to me for the entire night, or would you like me to finish what you started when you tried to undress me with your eyes earlier?”

Shinji blushed as the taller man leaned back against the sinks, crossing his arms over his chest with a small grin.

“No pressure, Shinji,” Nnoitra added softly. “If I misunderstood or if it's not something you want to act on, all you have to do is say no. I won't say another word about it.”

Shinji’s eyes went wide and he took an abortive step forward, holding himself back from flinging himself onto the other man.

“I'd pretty much kill to choke on your cock, Sir,” he said quietly, eyes on the tile as a blush flamed across his cheeks.

Silence stretched out for a few seconds, Shinji’s heart hammering in his chest.

“Look at me, brat.”

Shinji slowly raised his eyes, his breath catching in his throat as he was pinned to the wall by the heat in that single grey eye. He swallowed harshly.

“It's Daddy, not Sir,” he corrected.

Shinji practically moaned at the words, his stomach clenching with desire. 

“I'd pretty much kill to choke on your cock, Daddy,” he amended, his voice soft and shaky and full of heat.

Nnoitra let out a sound that was very nearly a growl, hands dropping to his sides as he stalked forward.

“May I touch your face?” he murmured.

“Yes,” Shinji said without hesitation.

Long fingers brushed softly over his jaw, trailing upwards over his cheekbone before settling at his chin, holding him loosely.

“May I kiss you?” he asked, already close enough that Shinji could feel the warmth of his breath.

“Please,” he choked out, leaning forward even as he spoke.

Their lips met and Shinji would swear that sparks flew, Nnoitra's fingers flexing where they held onto his chin. The taller man’s lips were thin, and so, so soft, burning with need as he worked Shinji’s mouth open. 

Their tongues twined, Nnoitra's teeth grazing over his bottom lip as he teased the smaller man into a trembling mess, hands clenched in the fabric of his shirt. 

He pulled back, grinning down at Shinji even if he was just as breathless.

“Let's go have a discussion in a more appropriate environment, hm? I'd rather not negotiate with you pressed up against the sinks, no matter how good you look like this,” he chuckled.

“Yeah,” Shinji agreed breathlessly. “We can do that.”

Nnoitra chuckled down at him, tongue flitting out to wet his bottom lip before he led the smaller man out of the bathroom and out towards the bar. He waved a lanky hand at the group, pointing over towards the bar to indicate where they'd be.

When they got there, he swiveled a seat around for Shinji, holding it until the man boosted himself up. 

“Don't laugh,” Shinji playfully scolded. “Just because you're eight feet tall doesn't make me short.”

“Nah, the fact that you’re… what? Five foot five?” he laughed. “That's what makes you short.”

“I'm five nine and a half, thank you very much,” Shinji rebutted, sniffing dramatically.

Nnoitra chuckled down at him, slouching back into his own seat.

“May I touch your wrist?” he asked, never losing his grin.

Shinji cocked his brow, but placed his hand, palm up, on the cool marble of the bar.

“You may.”

Nnoitra’s long fingers came out to brush across the sensitive skin, drawing nonsense designs over it as he watched the way Shinji shuddered under his touch.

“Hey, can I get you anything?” the strawberry blond from the front desk asked. Inoue, that was her name. “Oh, you're the new guy! How are you liking it so far?”

“It's great! There's a fantastic atmosphere and everybody here is super nice,” Shinji said with a bright smile.

“Good, I'm glad! Alrighty, well, you two just call if you need anything, ok?” she chirped. 

“Will do. Thanks, Inoue,” Nnoitra said softly, a warm smile on his face. “By the way,” he said, turning back two Shinji, “I'm seven feet, half an inch tall, so you were a little bit off on your guess.”

“Seriously?” Shinji laughed. “There's no way you're actually seven feet tall. You're gonna have to prove that one to me someday.”

“Oh, I never lie about my size, brat,” he said lowly.

Shinji threw his head back and laughed, the sight drawing Nnoitra’s eyes to his pale throat.

“How do you feel about choking?” 

Shinji’s laughter quieted, his free hand unconsciously coming up to play at the collar on his throat.

“Definitely a green light on that one,” he replied easily. “Choking, biting, hair pulling,” he listed, because he'd seen the way Nnoitra’s fingers twitched every time he brushed his hair back or wrapped a strand around his fingers, “scratching, hickies - I'm good with all of those. I don't like being slapped or hit in general, but especially not the face.”

Nnoitra’s fingers brushed up from his wrist to his palm, trailing randomly around the soft skin.

“Don't have to worry about that from me, pup,” he said softly. “I play more on the sensual side than the violent side.”

“Good,” Shinji smiled. “I like to be kept in line, but I do better with being teased until I give in rather than beaten until I do so. Orgasm denial is one of my favorite things in the world, especially if I don't have anything to help me with it and have to hold off by myself.”

Nnoitra smirked at him, wetting his lips again as his eye darkened with want.

“I assume from what you said earlier that giving head is also a green light?”

“Absolutely,” Shinji half-moaned. “I like to take my time and get messy with it, but I won't mind if you get a bit impatient with me.”

“Depending on how good you are, I might even let you have your fun while I've got you on your knees.”

Shinji just laughed at him, low and wicked and promising.

“How about getting eaten out?”

“Hmm,” Shinji murmured, tilting his head to the side. “Never tried it, but I'm not against it. Could be interesting.”

“Hard limits?” he asked

“No photos or video, no blood, no weapons, no permanent marks, no cum in my hair, no animals, and I don't like ‘doll’ as a pet name,” he listed easily.

“Good. Anything else you want to add to the list while we're talking, brat?” he asked lowly.

“Can't think of anything.”

Nnoitra pulled his hand away, grinning at the flicker of disappointment in Shinji’s eyes at the loss. 

“I want to take you back to a room, see just what you can do with that pretty little mouth, eat you out and bring you to the edge until you're sobbing with how bad you wanna cum, and then I wanna fist my hand in all that hair and fuck your brains out so well you forget you had any in the first place,” Nnoitra growled, the heat in his eye practically searing Shinji where he sat. “Do you consent to all of that?”

Shinji stammered for a second, trying to get his brain to operate past pumping burning desire through his veins. 

“Yes,” he half-whispered.

Nnoitra grinned slowly, his wide smile baring his teeth as he raked his gaze over Shinji's form.

“Got any problem with my title?”

“Not at all, Daddy,” Shinji answered with a sweet smile.

“Then I suggest you remember to use it, brat.” He swallowed harshly, trying to reign himself in before he devoured the blond right there. “Let's go establish safewords so I can make you cry, baby boy.”

Shinji smiled brilliantly, hopping off his stool and looking up into Nnoitra’s face.

“Let’s,” he agreed.

Really, the way they handled safewords was incredibly smart. It ensured that all parties were consenting and that proper negotiations had taken place. The rules were well thought out and showed just how much the owners cared about their patrons.

Nnoitra led him over to the group, smirking at the questioning glances. Shinji felt his face heat. He wasn't exactly shy, but this was certainly a new experience. 

“May I touch your chin?” 

Shinji’s attention immediately snapped back to Nnoitra, brown eyes meeting gray. He hadn't expected someone so polite and soft from the man’s appearance, but he appreciated the obedience to the rules, even if it was a bit redundant at this point.

“Yes.”

Long fingers were placed under his chin, tilting his face up, thumb brushing over his bottom lip idly.

“Safewords?”

“Sideways to slow, backwards to stop,” he answered promptly. 

“And you're familiar with the traffic light system?”

“Yes.”

Nnoitra rubbed over his bottom lip once more before releasing his chin and turning slightly back to the group.

“See you guys later,” he said blithely, then turned to look back at Shinji. “Actually, probably not.”

They all laughed, rolling their eyes at the lanky man as he led Shinji back towards a door a little ways away from the bathroom. A bulky man with beady eyes was standing beside it, giving Nnoitra a nod as he stepped up. He pulled the door open for them and allowed the pair to pass through. 

Shinji was greeted with a long hallway, several pristine white doors with silver plaques on them dotting the walls. Nnoitra walked up to the closest one and checked the plaque before turning to him.

“The little signs have got different colors so you know if the room’s occupied or if you can come join,” Nnoitra explained. “White means it's unoccupied, green means it's ok to join, yellow means it's ok to watch,” he listed, flipping through the color wheel as he spoke, “and red means it's occupied and no one’s allowed in. We didn't discuss exhibitionism, and I’d prefer to keep it on red at least for our first time so I can really get to know you, but you tell me what you want and we can talk about it.”

Shinji shook his head, tossing his hair back over a shoulder.

“I don't mind exhibitionism or voyeurism, but only in front of people I know. I'm more than fine with keeping it red tonight,” he stated. “Maybe if I get to know the people you were sitting with we can experiment more in the future?”

“Sounds good to me, brat,” Nnoitra grinned. “The doors don't lock in case of emergency; if something goes wrong, yell ‘siren’ loud as you can, the big guy guarding the door out there will hear you and come help. Got that?”

“Yup,” Shinji answered, popping his lips on the final letter.

“Any rules you need in place before we go in? Any place I can't touch, anything I can't do?”

Shinji thought for a moment, tilting his head to the side and staring thoughtfully at the white ceiling.

“I don't really like being touched behind the ears I guess?” he hedged. “Like it's not a deal breaker or a hard limit or anything, but I don't really enjoy it.”

“Alright,” Nnoitra laughed. His grin slipped into something more predatory as he stared down at the blond. “We're gonna go in, and I want you to remove the collar and your shirt, shoes and socks, too, leave your pants on. You refer to me as Daddy and I'll call you brat, pet, boy, or pup most times. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,” Shinji grinned. “You ready for me to rock your world, Daddy?”

Nnoitra growled lowly at him in warning, but there was a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

“You really are in for it tonight, brat,” Nnoitra answered, rolling his eye. “Get your pretty ass in there.”

Shinji shot him a wink, taking the handle and swinging the door open. He didn't hesitate before stepping into the room, hands working at the collar around his throat as he looked around the room. 

It was pretty basic, a cozy looking bed next to a small end table in one corner, a wardrobe that he assumed held toys and floggers and probably bathrobes on the other wall. There was a plush looking armchair with a small table next to it across from the bed, and Shinji could see a bathroom through the open door on the wall opposite the door. 

He placed his collar on the table by the chair, pulling his shirt off and folding it neatly before setting it atop the collar. His shoes were toed off, his socks following, and both were placed neatly under the table.

Turning back to Nnoitra, he grinned excitedly, seeing the man watching him with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Before we get started, list your safewords,” he instructed.

Good, so the guy wasn't just acting like he knew what he was doing.

“Sideways to slow, backwards to stop. Green is good, yellow is pause, red is stop. Siren for emergencies,” he listed dutifully.

“Good boy,” Nnoitra said softly. “Sit on the edge of the bed for me.”

Shinji complied, starting to settle into his role once again. He hadn't gotten fucked in far too long, and hadn't had a proper scene in even longer. Hopefully, Nnoitra wouldn't wind up as a disappointment. He was starting to really like the guy.

Nnoitra strolled over to him, all long limbs and predatory grace, sliding his hands up Shinji’s thighs and spreading them just enough to step between them. He trailed his fingers up over the blond’s pants, just barely ghosting them over his hips, continuing upwards over his stomach, his ribs. 

He paused when he reached Shinji’s nipples, rubbing against them, rolling them between his thumb and index fingers. Nnoitra didn't stop until Shinji was biting his lip, fighting to keep his hips still and his breathless gasps at bay. 

“Pretty little thing, aren't you?” he crooned softly. “And so sensitive for me. I wonder what you'll look like when I've got you spread out on my fingers.”

Shinji huffed out a laugh at him, rolling his eyes even as he arched into the spindly fingers trailing over his throat before threading into his hair. Nnoitra gave a single, sharp tug, and Shinji forced his eyes back open, already settling into that comfortable buzz of subspace. He shifted his hips impatiently, trying futilely to arch up against Nnoitra’s body. 

Nnoitra’s other hand found one slender hip and pinned Shinji down to the bed as he leaned down over the blond, just barely brushing their lips together. He grinned at the gasp he pulled from Shinji when he nipped softly at his bottom lip, swiping his tongue over it a second later to soothe the sting.

That was all it took to have Shinji struggling against his hold, arching up and trying to pull him down into a real kiss, wanting to taste him again. Nnoitra grinned down at him, fully intending to tease the man into begging even for just a kiss, but he broke at Shinji’s plaintive moan, the way his brows were furrowed together pleadingly, demandingly. 

He couldn't hold himself back, leaning the rest of the way down and claiming Shinji’s mouth, tongue chasing to every corner, insistent and controlling. Shinji sucked the taller man’s tongue into his mouth, moaning as he arched up against Nnoitra, managing just the barest amount of friction. He was definitely in for it tonight.

Nnoitra broke the kiss off with a growl, nipping his way sharply across Shinji’s jaw, pressing dry kisses down his throat. 

“Pretty little pup,” he murmured lowly, fingers dipping down across Shinji's chest to tease along the waistband of his pants.

He flicked open the top button lazily, trailing his fingers over the little V of flesh it uncovered. Allowing his mouth to wander, he made his way down the blond’s chest, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth, nibbling until he got a whine out of Shinji. Nnoitra continued downward, dropping to his knees, kissing and licking and nipping as he saw fit, until his mouth was just above that little bit of flesh bared by the undone button.

He glanced up with a grin, his eye training on Shinji’s flustered face as he dipped his tongue below the fabric. A moan rumbled up from his gut as he met no resistance, no fabric in his way as the tip of his tongue brushed over the base of Shinji’s mostly hard cock. 

Pulling back with a sharp nip to his hip, Nnoitra licked his lips and grinned up at Shinji.

“Isn't that a nice surprise?” he crooned. “I wonder what you'll do if I make you cum in your pants and ruin them?”

Shinji whined, arching his hips up.

“Maybe if you take them off, you won't have to worry about that,” he suggested breathlessly. “I'll even take them off for you.”

Nnoitra laughed lowly, the sound making Shinji’s gut tighten, his fingers very slowly grasping the zipper and starting to pull it down.

“I think you're forgetting who’s in charge here, brat,” he growled. “Be careful about how you phrase your requests. You'll get a lot farther begging with that pretty little mouth than you will trying to order me around.”

Shinji's breath hitched, his throat contracting harshly as he swallowed. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” he said impishly, tilting his head to the side with a grin. “I pinky promise I'll be good.”

Nnoitra raised his eyebrow, leveling the blond with a bland look of disbelief. 

“We’ll see just how good you can be when I put you on your knees, pet.”

Shinji wetted his lips, eyes hazy with the arousal that idea brought on, and arched his hips helpfully when Nnoitra hooked his fingers in the waistband and started pulling his pants down legs that had no right to be as long and decadent as they were. 

Nnoitra desperately wanted to leave marks all over that pale, creamy skin. But that could wait for now.

He leaned forward and licked a slow stripe up the underside of Shinji’s cock, purring internally at the way the blond’s breath hitched, his fingers fisting in the sheets, even though they twitched to tangle in his hair. The quiet act of obedience did not go unnoticed, and he rewarded Shinji with a gentle suck to the tip of his cock before releasing him.

“Do you want a cock ring, or can you behave for me without one?” he asked sternly, reaching up to rub his thumb insistently just under the head of Shinji’s cock, watching as his hips twitched needily.

“I can be good, Daddy,” he promised, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets as Nnoitra’s fingers played with him.

“If you cum without permission, I'll put you in a cock ring for the rest of the night, and you won't cum again,” he warned lowly.

Shinji nodded obediently, breath hitching when Nnoitra fully wrapped his fingers around Shinji’s cock and gave it a slow stroke. 

“Good boy,” he crooned. “You're allowed to ask to cum any time you want, or ask for a break. I may or may not let you have either. Other than that,” he said with a filthy smirk, “the only thing I want to hear coming out of that mouth is my title. We clear, pup?”

Shinji whined, cheeks warming with pleasure at finally having someone who could control him, give him what he needed.

“Yes, Daddy,” he said obediently.

Nnoitra grinned at him for hardly a second before getting to work. 

He dipped his head down between Shinji’s thighs, letting his long tongue lap over the blond’s balls. Nnoitra relished in the way he gasped, arching up into his mouth as his hands fisted in the sheets. But it was nothing compared to his reaction when Nnoitra leaned up to encase his cock in wet heat, swallowing him down all in one go.

Shinji’s spine arched like a bow, his fingers clawing at the fabric beneath him, mouth open on a slew of half choked gasps and moans.

Nnoitra swallowed around him, held his head all the way down over Shinji’s cock for one second, two, then came up achingly slowly. He licked his lips as he looked down at the flushed man beneath him, panting and flustered and looking like a god.

His hands brushed the insides of Shinji’s thighs, savoring the shiver that went through his body as he slowly lifted them off the bed, spreading them wide and pushing his knees up towards his shoulders. 

“Hold them there,” he instructed lowly.

It took Shinji a second to comply, untangling his fingers from the mess he'd made of the sheets so he could reach pleasure shaky hands up to hook behind his knees, holding himself open for Nnoitra’s perusal.

And Nnoitra certainly took advantage of the opportunity, eye raking over Shinji’s form like he was studying him. His hand came down to rub over the swollen bulge between his thighs, biting his lip as he just took in the sight.

And god, but the little brat looked  _ good. _ All that pretty blond hair spread out beneath him, long legs up in the air so he was completely exposed, cock hard and leaking and still wet from Nnoitra’s mouth.

Shinji whined at him, eyes glued to his hand where it was teasing over the dark fabric of his jeans.

“Daddy,” he groused, brows furrowing as he tried to make it as clear as possible that he wanted Nnoitra’s cock without breaking position.

“Something you want, pup?” Nnoitra smirked down at him. 

Shinji opened his mouth to retort, almost getting the first word out before remembering his earlier instructions. He was only allowed to ask to cum, ask for a break, or say Nnoitra’s title. They hadn't discussed the punishment for not doing so, but Shinji wasn't quite in the mood to push it. 

That didn't mean he could have fun with the leeway he'd been given, though.

“Daddy,” he said, low and sinful and full of promise. He dropped his mouth open on a low, lewd moan, breath hitching as he rolled his hips as best he could. 

Nnoitra raised an unimpressed brow at him, eye raking over him, but Shinji caught the way his hips had bucked into the hand in front of them when he’d spoken.

“You think you can just sit there and look pretty and sound like a little whore and I'll give you what you want, huh?” he said blandly.

Shinji just grinned at him.

Because Nnoitra was already stalking forward again, already placing a long, slender palm on the most sensitive part of Shinji’s thigh, leaning down and pressing dry kisses down the length of his other thigh. And then he was kneeling again, big hands coming to cup the blond’s ass, thumbs brushing over his hole and spreading his cheeks apart, putting Shinji entirely on display.

Nnoitra didn't give the blond any warning before bending down and licking a slow, wet stripe across his hole. He grinned at the choked gasp that fell from Shinji’s lips, but enjoyed the sultry moan that followed it even more as he took his time, lazily lapping over his twitching entrance, just begging to be fucked into oblivion. 

He let Shinji dissolve on his tongue, teasing him senseless without actually giving him anything, circling the rim with the tip of his tongue, but not applying any pressure. He tasted and teased and savored the man beneath him until Shinji was whining and writhing in his hold, thighs trembling in bliss as he held them up. 

“Fuck,” Shinji gasped, finally breaking after being subjected to mind numbing pleasure for god knows how long. “Please, Daddy, may I cum for you?”

Nnoitra pulled back, long tongue flitting over his lips. 

“Look how pretty you ask me for it,” he praised. “Such a good boy for me. But all I've done so far is warm you up. You need a break before we really get started?”

Shinji didn't want to concede defeat, didn't want to admit just how close he was to the edge just from Nnoitra teasing him, but he knew if he came without permission there'd be hell to pay.

Nnoitra saw him hesitate, saw how red and needy his cock looked, and decided to cut him a break.

“I'll even be nice and let you choke on my cock while you get yourself back under control,” he offered. “How's that sound, pet?”

See? Look at how generous he was being. 

Shinji seemed to entirely agree with him, eyes lighting up as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. 

“Can I please, Daddy?” he simpered, eyes all wide and innocent and pretty. 

Nnoitra was definitely  _ not  _ immune to puppy dog eyes. Or, at least not when they were being directed at him along with a plea to suck his dick. “I suppose I could let you,” he mused, casually stripping off the tight black shirt he'd been wearing, baring planes of pale, flawless skin to Shinji’s gaze. “You’ve been so good for me so far.”

He nodded at Shinji’s legs, a silent cue that he could release them, and was suitably pleased when the man seemed to understand him perfectly, letting his legs drop slowly, working through the stiffness in his hips. 

Shinji didn't waste any time, hopping off the bed and swaying over to Nnoitra, dropping to his knees at the man’s feet. Nnoitra laughed lowly at him, twining his fingers in long blond hair and giving a sharp tug. He used it to lead Shinji back to the bed, settling himself comfortably on the edge of it, Shinji between his widely spread thighs. 

“You look good there, brat,” he murmured. Because he did. He really, really did. “All sweet and eager at my feet. Might just have to keep you there.”

The look in Shinji’s eyes made it clear that he knew Nnoitra wasn't just musing about tonight, but was speaking in a more long term sense, and that he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea. But right now, he had a job to do. 

Right now, he had a stunningly gorgeous man, rock hard in his jeans, right in front of him, and he had permission to choke on his cock. He wasn't going to waste time thinking about the possible future right now.

He reached up slowly, fingers teasing over the bulge under the rough fabric before slowly pulling the button from its hole. Leaning forward, he pressed chaste kisses in a straight line just above the waistband of Nnoitra’s jeans, going back to the middle and kissing his way down until he could flick the zipper up with his tongue, catching it between his teeth. Rich brown eyes flitted up to lock onto the intense grey one watching him work. 

He let his chin rub over the tent in Nnoitra’s pants as he slowly pulled the zipper down. Sadly, unlike him, Nnoitra was not going commando, but the thin black fabric stretched over his cock was a pretty contrast to all that pale skin, so he could let it go for now. 

Shinji hooked his fingers into Nnoitra’s pants, pulling them down and off smoothly. He folded them hastily, but neatly. He knew better than to disrespect his Dom’s possessions by throwing them around. 

Nnoitra’s brow winged up at the gesture, an odd kind of pride settling low in his gut. Now he was really considering keeping the pretty blond all for himself.

Shinji didn't notice the tiny, proud smile on Nnoitra’s lips as he immediately moved back in, ducking his head down to mouth over the thick line of Nnoitra’s hard cock beneath the boxers. Now that he looked, he could actually see the head peeking out of the waistband, flushed pink and leaking precum. 

His tongue moved firmly over the silky fabric, and he moaned at the heat he could feel radiating off Nnoitra from under it. Moving his head steadily up, he flitted his tongue out over the just barely visible head, lapping the drops of precum that had spilled and letting them spread over his tongue. 

Nnoitra gifted him with a barely audible groan, fingers teasing through his hair. He was propped up on one elbow, looking down at Shinji between his thighs like the man was a masterpiece. His tongue, at least, definitely was, wet and hot and soft, and it never stopped moving.

Shinji tucked his fingers into Nnoitra’s boxers, pulling them down mile long legs slowly. The second they were off, he was leaning back in, mouthing over Nnoitra’s balls and letting his eyes drift closed at the feeling. He folded the boxers clumsily, almost not managing to do much more than roll them into a ball, and placed them blindly on top of Nnoitra’s pants beside him. He had more important things to do, but he also couldn't bring himself to break decorum and just toss his Dom’s things out of the way. 

He hadn't been lying when he told Nnoitra that he liked giving head. It was one of his favorite things, being in such a subservient position, letting someone use his mouth like he didn't own it, but also having all the control in the world. He liked the taste of it, the rich, heady flavor of precum, the silken, heavy heat of a hard cock stretching his lips and forcing his throat open, the hands gripping in his hair.

And Nnoitra, hell, he was giving Shinji everything he'd ever dreamed of. The hand atop his head was heavy, a reminder that he was not in control here, even as it did nothing to dictate his movements. The cock in his mouth was long enough that it felt like it would go all the way to his stomach when he swallowed Nnoitra down, and just thick enough to give him a bit of a challenge. The thighs surrounding him were long and lean and powerful, and they were trembling because of his mouth.

Shinji felt heady. 

And then Nnoitra moaned. Really moaned, low and hitched and half pleading, eye rolling back into his head for a second as Shinji took every inch of him down and swallowed around him. Shinji couldn't stop his answering whine, vibrating up his throat to tease Nnoitra’s cock, and the man’s hips jolted at that, fingers tightening in long blond hair.

Nnoitra just couldn't stop watching. Normally he'd have been much more demanding, guiding his sub’s head over his cock in the rhythm and pace he wanted it, fucking up into a willing throat. But Shinji, god, he knew exactly what he was doing, and he was picking up on Nnoitra’s cues faster than he thought possible. 

The second Shinji noticed his thighs trembling, he was dropping his head all the way down, encasing him in wet heat. When Nnoitra’s fingers shifted in all that hair, he wasted no time pulling up and teasing, sloppy and breathless, all around the head of his cock. And that fucking  _ tongue. _ It never stopped moving, never stopped teasing and lapping and cupping the underside of his cock, drawing nonsense over the head that had Nnoitra’s eye rolling back in bliss. 

Shinji was definitely messy, getting Nnoitra so wet that he felt like he could use it in lieu of lube. Maybe he'd have to get Shinji to let him try that one time.

And there he was thinking about ‘next times’ again. He shook his head clear and grinned down at Shinji, tightening his grip at the base of the blond’s skull.

Nnoitra waited until lust blown brown eyes met his, and then slowly pushed his hips up, watching as Shinji let his jaw go slack, just taking it. 

“I'm gonna fuck your face,” he said breathlessly, giving Shinji a second if he needed to safeword or break. 

Shinji just smiled as best he could around Nnoitra, tilting his head back pliantly and letting his tongue brush along the underside of Nnoitra’s cock in encouragement. Nnoitra let out a slow breath, swallowing hard to bring himself back under control.

That kind of display, just easy, mindless submission, Shinji knowing exactly what his place was and how Nnoitra wanted him, it went straight to his cock, throbbing in the blond’s mouth. 

And since he very clearly had permission, he didn't hold back. He let his hips roll forward slowly once, twice, and then Shinji let a little whimper slide up his throat, and Nnoitra was lost. He didn't bother even trying to hold himself back, just pistoning his hips back and forth, watching as Shinji’s eyes filled with tears as he  _ took  _ it, no resistance, no choking. Just taking every last inch of him down that slender, pretty throat, long strands of hair swaying with his movement.

“Fuck, brat, look at you,” Nnoitra breathed, almost reverently. “So fucking pretty for me.”

That didn't even begin to sum it up, but it was all Nnoitra was capable of coming up with in his pleasure soaked brain. Shinji was all smooth, pale skin and long hair, tears brimming in desperate brown eyes, a pretty little flush lighting the bridge of his nose. He was rock hard and leaking, and Nnoitra could see Shinji’s cock twitch at every moan that fell from his lips. The blond was a work of fucking art. Honestly, Nnoitra probably could've gone off just from watching him, just from the way those pleading eyes looked up at him, the way those lips glistened, all red and fucked out where they stretched around his cock.

But add that to the way Shinji’s throat opened for him, let him in without any resistance, hot and tight and wet and welcoming him all the way down, and Nnoitra was already on the edge. And there was no reason to hold himself back, it would just give him all the more reason to tease and torture the pretty thing between his thighs, so he let out a long, low groan, and pulled back until just the tip of his cock was in Shinji’s perfect mouth.

He felt himself topple over the edge, felt pleasure crash through his system, nearly knocking him down with the intensity of it. But the best part of it was watching Shinji.

Watching his eyes widen for a second as the first drop hit his tongue, then flutter halfway closed in bliss. Watching his cock pulse between red, spit slick lips, cheeks hollowing around him ever so slightly as Shinji swallowed everything he was given. Watching his tongue flit out to follow Nnoitra’s cock as he pulled back. 

God, this little brat was going to be the death of him.

“Fuck, look at that mouth, baby boy,” Nnoitra huffed out, still trying to regulate his breathing. 

He reached out to play a thumb over swollen, fucked out lips, grinning as Shinji lapped his tongue over the pad. 

“Climb up on Daddy’s lap,” he invited, patting his thigh.

Shinji didn't hesitate, clambering up on slightly shaky legs and straddling Nnoitra’s thighs, careful not to brush his achingly hard cock against the man's stomach. Nnoitra grinned down at him, big hands pulling his hips closer, relishing in the whine he got in response when he held the blond tight against his body, leaning down to press a firm, hungry kiss to his lips.

Shinji met him eagerly, their tongues twining together, pretty little whimpered moans caught on Nnoitra’s tongue. He gasped in a shocked breath when Nnoitra flipped them, pinning him on his back.

The man towered over him, pressing him completely into the mattress, mouth dipping down to his throat, biting and sucking like Nnoitra wanted to devour him. Which was pretty accurate, really.

Nnoitra wanted to eat him alive, wanted to leave his mark over every inch of that pretty body, make sure everyone who looked at Shinji knew that he was  _ owned.  _ And he damn well wanted to be the one who owned the blond. 

But right now? Right now, he just desperately wanted his face buried between those thighs. He wanted Shinji sobbing his title, pleading to cum, writhing under his tongue.

And Shinji was all too compliant with the idea.

“I'm gonna spread you out with my tongue until you're screaming,” Nnoitra murmured against the shell of Shinji’s ear. “And then I'm gonna make you ride my fingers until you feel like you're gonna explode.” He nipped across the blond’s jawline. “And then I'm gonna fuck that perfect little hole until you cry for me. And maybe,” he teased, brushing a barely there kiss over Shinji's mouth, “just maybe, if you keep being so good,” he nipped at his bottom lip softly, “I'll even let you cum.”

Shinji shivered under him, and he could feel the man’s cock throb in agreement against his hip.

“You keep talking to me like that,” Shinji warmed breathlessly, “and your mouth will be making me cum in an entirely different way, Daddy.”

Nnoitra grinned at him, pressing a teasing kiss against his lips, grunting at the taste of himself on Shinji’s tongue. 

“I don't think I like that you can still form sentences,” Nnoitra mused. “I ought to fix that.”

The only warning Shinji got was Nnoitra’s hands shoving his knees up, spreading his thighs wide open as he bent to press his mouth just off to the side of Shinji’s twitching hole. He moved the flat of his tongue over Shinji’s hole teasingly, with nowhere near enough pressure, and Shinji whined at him.

Before his whine even tapered off, Nnoitra was lapping at him, pressing down against his hole with the most delicious weight, Shinji’s hips arching towards that torturous, brilliant mouth as he gasped. The moan building in his throat spilled free as the tip of Nnoitra’s tongue started circling his entrance, slowly applying more and more pressure until he was spearing into the blond, tasting him inside and out.

He chuckled as he worked the man open with his tongue, reveling in the breathless moans spilling from Shinji’s mouth uncontrollably, the half crazed look in his eyes as he watched Nnoitra work him into a quivering mess, the way his hands fisted helplessly in the sheets, anything to anchor himself on. And he would definitely need to be anchored, because Nnoitra’s tongue already had him flying.

Shinji couldn't hold still, writhing on Nnoitra’s tongue, struggling against the hands holding him practically bent in half. He was breathless, trying desperately to gasp out a plea - for more, for less, to just let him cum, he had no idea.

“Daddy,” he finally managed, his voice breaking as his breath caught in his chest. “Please, please need to -” 

He cut himself off with something that resembled a shriek as Nnoitra slid a finger in beside his tongue, long and thin and rubbing directly against his prostate in a matter of seconds. His back arched off the bed, cock throbbing viciously as he tried to hold himself off.

_ “Fuck,”  _ he shouted, bending in on himself in a desperate effort not to cum.

And then he was dizzyingly empty, panting harshly as his entire body twitched, dangling on that edge of pleasure that would send him crashing down. Nnoitra was trailing long fingers over the backs of his legs, nails scraping along the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs as he got closer and closer to Shinji’s cock. 

“How ya feeling, pup?” he asked smugly, ignoring the fact that his own cock was leaking profusely, harder than he'd ever been in his entire life, even after his previous orgasm.

“Please let me cum, Daddy, please, I need it,” Shinji begged, voice breathy and far too tempting for his own good.

Nnoitra leaned over him and claimed his mouth in a kiss, needing to silence the blond's pleas before he gave into them. 

“I haven't even stretched you out for my cock yet, and you want to cum already?” Nnoitra teased, knowing damn well he’d had the man aching for him for the better part of an hour. 

“Please,” Shinji simpered, eyes desperate as he rolled his hips towards Nnoitra’s questing hands. 

Nnoitra grinned, nipping a line down his throat, pausing to suck a mark right beneath his collarbone. There was no way in hell this man was getting away from him without at least one mark on all that pretty, pale skin. 

“Do you think you deserve to cum?” he pressed, biting back a wicked smile at the way Shinji’s breath hitched.

He moved down, back between his thighs, tracing wet kisses on the side of his knee, slowly meandering down.

“I expect an answer, brat,” Nnoitra warned, nipping sharply at Shinji’s thigh. “Do you think you deserve to cum?”

Shinji floundered for a second, mind working furiously to come up with a proper answer, and Nnoitra took the opportunity to suck a mark into his skin, just below the crease of his thigh, enjoying the helpless gasp it tore from Shinji’s mouth. 

“I think,” Shinji tried breathlessly, trying his damndest to keep his hips from shifting. “I think I deserve whatever you think I deserve, Daddy.”

Nnoitra flicked an amused eye up at him, letting his mouth linger on the sensitive patch of skin a little longer.

“That's a good answer, pup,” he praised, giving Shinji’s cock a quick lick to show his approval. “You've been such a good boy for me. I think you deserve to cum, too.” He grinned at the relieved moan that Shinji let loose, licking a stripe over his hole just to see him jump. “Doesn't mean I'm going to let you, though.”

He reached over and snagged the lube off the bedside table, tossing it on the bed in easy reach. 

“Daddy?” Shinji asked breathlessly, tensing up as Nnoitra pushed his thighs back into place with a grin.

“Better hope that was enough of a break for you, baby boy,” he teased.

Not a second later, his mouth was back between Shinji’s thighs, a finger working itself in beside his tongue as Nnoitra worked the blond open. He moaned at the way Shinji’s body clenched down over him, the way he looked, so desperate and utterly wrecked. There was pink high on his cheeks, his lips slick and red, and he was begging mindlessly in a matter of seconds.

Nnoitra didn't waste a moment this time, quickly working a second finger in beside his first. He was too hard, too needy himself to draw this out much longer. He needed to be in that tight little body, needed to have Shinji clawing at him and begging for more, needed to feel the blond clamp down over his cock when he came.

He grabbed the lube, flipping the cap open with his thumb, and drew his fingers out for a moment to drizzle the liquid over them. 

Shinji whined at the loss, eyes slitting blearily open, then going dark with need as he saw what Nnoitra was doing. He hooked his hands under his knees to hold them in place for the man, hips rolling on their own accord, too restless to stay still. He needed Nnoitra inside of him. Preferably now.

But Nnoitra took the time to spread the lube between his fingers, warm it up some before sliding all three into Shinji slowly, relishing the hot little moans falling from his lips.

“Daddy,” Shinji whined, eyes burning into Nnoitra’s. “Need you.”

Nnoitra swallowed hard, grinning at the blond as he crooked his fingers, his cock throbbing at the broken shout of ecstasy he pulled from Shinji. 

“You’ll get me soon, baby,” he promised lowly, his other hand wrapping around his cock to stroke himself lightly, taking the edge off so he could focus.

Because he didn't want to miss a second of how Shinji’s body was pulling his fingers in, his rim red and twitching, just begging for more. He played the blond’s prostate viciously, until he was writhing and nearly screaming, hips riding Nnoitra’s hand desperately. 

“You want my cock, baby boy?” Nnoitra growled down at Shinji, rolling his hips forward in his hand for emphasis.

“Please, fuck me, Daddy, I need it,” Shinji answered almost immediately, the only thing going through his head being how much he desperately needed to be  _ fucked. _

Nnoitra was more than happy to oblige him. But first he had to calm him down a bit, both to give him a chance to not cum immediately, and to ask him something he’d forgotten earlier.

“Shinji, baby, need you fully present for a second,” he instructed, gently brushing long strands of hair from Shinji’s flushed face.

He watched as Shinji struggled to pull himself from subspace, swallowing harshly and gulping in air until his eyes were mostly clear. 

“Yes, Daddy?” he asked obediently, voice almost entirely stable. 

“Do you want a condom or no, pup?” Nnoitra asked. “Completely up to you.”

“No,” Shinji answered, not even needing to think about it. You had to be clean to get in the club, and besides… “I want to feel you fill me up, Daddy.”

Nnoitra’s cock twitched at that, a low growl rising up his throat, and he bent to press a possessive, desperate kiss to Shinji’s mouth. 

“I can do that.”

He didn't hesitate pouring the lube over his cock, wincing slightly at the cold before he spread it around. Leaning over the slight blond, he hooked both legs over his shoulders, claiming his mouth in an almost gentle kiss. Shinji shifted beneath him, pressing up against his cock, and he took that as his cue to stop making the brat wait.

Nnoitra lined up his cock, cursing under his breath as he felt the head start to slide in, because fucking hell, Shinji was so  _ hot _ inside, he felt like he was going to get burned. And when he pressed in further, he couldn't help but groan at just how tight he was, even after all that prep.

“Fuck, Shinji.”

He could barely keep his eye open to watch the way the blond’s lashes were fluttering, the way his head was tipped back in bliss as he breathed in broken little pants. His thighs were shaking by the time his hips met Shinji’s pert ass, trembling from the pure pleasure coursing through his body like a drug. This was definitely something he could get addicted to. 

Shinji moaned as he pulled his hips back, letting out a surprised, blissful little gasp when he slammed back in. Nnoitra let him have his fun for a while, let Shinji fuck back against him and give him all those pretty moans and pleas.

And then he grasped slim hips and really started in on Shinji, angling his thrusts to batter directly into the man’s prostate. Shinji was still too put together for his tastes, still remembering to keep his hands on the sheets since he hadn't asked to touch, still remembering not to talk outside of begging. Nnoitra wanted him brainless. 

He wanted Shinji fucked right out of his mind, not capable of anything but  _ feeling.  _

So he drew his hips back and hammered into the lithe body beneath him, groaning at the tightness, the heat. Shinji’s eyes were rolled back in his head, his mouth dropping open on breathless gasps, but it still wasn't enough.

“Look at me, brat,” Nnoitra growled, waiting until molten brown eyes locked on to his. “I want you to look at me while I wreck you.”

Shinji moaned plaintively, trying desperately to move his hips, to get friction, to urge Nnoitra into movement.

“Please, Daddy,” he whispered softly.

And that was what did Nnoitra in, his hips drawing back to slam into the inviting warmth of Shinji’s body. He thrust insistently into Shinji’s prostate, groaning at the breathy, near helpless moans it drew from the blond. 

And finally, finally, those hands were disentangling from the sheets, clutching onto him and scrabbling along his back, leaving stinging scratches on his skin as Shinji fell apart beneath him. The blond was babbling nonsense, pleas mixed in with chants of his name, his title.

Shinji felt like he was being fucked inside out, absolutely boneless as Nnoitra hammered into him. 

“Daddy, please,” he gasped, eyes flying open at a brutal thrust. “Can't hold back anymore, need -” 

Shinji cut himself off with a loud cry as Nnoitra’s hand wrapped around his around his cock, twisting his hand as he stroked.

“Cum for me, pet, cum on my cock, let me see you fall apart for me.”

And Shinji couldn't stop himself, his back arching off the bed violently, thighs shaking, chest heaving, body clenching down on Nnoitra as he splattered himself with his release. Nnoitra let out a broken moan over him, burying his cock as deep as could in Shinji’s body. He couldn't hold back, not having this angel writhing beneath him, clenching over him, moaning for him.

He threw his head back and moaned Shinji’s name, pumping him full of his release.

“Fuck,” Nnoitra gasped, holding himself up on shaky arms. 

He took a moment to catch his breath, thighs still shaking as Shinji's body twitched around him, then pulling out slowly, watching as drops of his cum followed, trailing out of Shinji’s hole.

Pressing a kiss to the insides of both knees, he stepped back slightly, slowly pulling one leg off his shoulder, then the other. He winced sympathetically at Shinji’s whine of discomfort, rubbing soothingly over the blond’s hips. 

“What's your color, baby?” he asked quietly, bringing one of Shinji’s hands up to brush his lips across the knuckles.

“Green, Daddy, ‘m good,” Shinji answered him sleepily. “Cuddle?”

Nnoitra chuckled at him, climbing into bed beside him, pulling the blanket up over the both of them as he tucked Shinji against his chest. 

“You did so good for me, Shin,” he murmured affectionately, pressing a kiss to the top of all that blond hair. “Such a good boy, so pretty and well behaved.”

Shinji might as well have purred, nuzzling up under Nnoitra’s chin and pressing lazy kisses along his throat. 

“Maybe you should keep me around, if I was so good,” he suggested lightly, and even though his voice was still bleary, Nnoitra could feel the tension in his limbs.

“We can discuss it in more depth once we're both out of headspace, but how would you feel about a consideration collar?” 

And Shinji just melted into him, languid and soft in his arms, tipping his head back to invite Nnoitra down for a slow kiss.

“I could consider it,” he grinned against the man’s lips. He pulled back, fixing Nnoitra with a more serious, but no less affectionate, look. “I think I'd very much like that. But we should get cleaned up and eat and drink, and we can talk about it more then.”

Nnoitra hummed in agreement, pulling Shinji back in closer. 

“Sounds perfect, baby,” he said. “But let me just hold you a little longer, in case you realize you can do better than me and I don't get another chance.”

Shinji huffed a laugh against his chest, snuggling in as close as he could get. 

“As if,” he scoffed. “Now hush and let me float.”

Nnoitra smiled widely above him, settling his chin comfortably atop blond locks at the crown of his head. 

“Anything you need, pup,” he said amicably. 

And now that he could allow himself thoughts of another time, he decided he'd make Shinji come so many times he was too sore to walk next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished part two of this series lmao. Byakuya and Renji will be next, then Aizen and Gin. I'll do Shunsui if I can find someone I want to pair him with (I don't want to pair him with Juushiro because of the health risks, regardless of RACK it makes me nervous lmao). Same with Grimm, though I'm considering pairing him with either Kisuke or Ulquiorra.  
> Byakuya/Renji and Sousuke/Gin will be set in Seireitei Dungeon, but it will not be the story of how they met like these two have been, since they're already established before the club opened.
> 
> Let me know if you have any suggestions/requests or feedback!


End file.
